


candy vodka love

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [16]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel accidentally booked us in the same room. It’s nice to meet you, wanna help ourselves to the mini bar after we go complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy vodka love

**Author's Note:**

> for rachel ♥♥♥

“Who the fuck are you?”

Sungjong's hotel room is big, fancy decorated and with a huge queen size bed in the middle. A bed where there is a blonde man sitting down. He looks as surprised as he does, at least Sungjong thinks he hasn't burst inside his room on purpose. He has just had a shower and is only wearing a towel around his waist. Suddenly concious of his (naked) appearance, he tries to grab his clothes and put a shirt on, holding tight the knot of the towel so it wouldn't fall anytime soon.

“I could ask the same question.” the man's voice is pleasantly nice, soft but at the same time raspy and a bit anime-like. He's also handsome. Maybe a bit _too_ handsome for Sungjong's liking. The blond strands of hair are messy and disorganized, the bangs almost covering his eyes, and straight nose that Sungjong has only seen before in art books. He also looks like a little kid who has been caught doing something naughty, and Sungjong has to admit he's cute. But he would never say any of those thoughts out loud.

“Well,” Sungjong clicks his tongue, narrowing his eyes at him. “This is _my_ bedroom.”

“No, it's not.” the man shakes his head no. “It's mine. The reception lady gave me this key before.”

He takes the key out of his pocket and Sungjong walks closer, taking a look.

_Room: 539._

That's his fucking bedroom.

“Oh my God.” he curses, closing his eyes in defeat and leaning his back against the nearest wall.

“Yeah.” the man also stands up, fidgeting in place. “We should go down and complain.”

“Sure, just let me put my pants on.” Sungjong adds, which earns a little smile from the man's lips. He notices a dimple, and his heart somehow skips a beat. Ok, wow, he's even more handsome when he smiles. “You should tell me your name at least, though.”

“Oh, that's true. How disrespectful of me. I'm Kim Myungsoo, nice to meet you.”

“I'm Lee Sungjong, nice to meet you too! Give me a sec.”

Sungjong quickly locks himself inside the bathroom and puts his underwear and pants on. He looks a bit breathless, and slaps himself mentally.

“ _Control yourself!”_ he shouts. _“He's going to think you look like an over-hormoned teenager.”_

Once he has calmed down and regained his composure, he walks out of the room, only to find Myungsoo on the same spot as before, but this time lying down on bed, his shirt a bit tugged up, showing his belly.

_Fuck._

“Okay, I'm ready.”

Sungjong is not sure if it's just him but the way down to the corridor feels extremely awkward. Their hands would brush as they went downstairs (Myungsoo refused to use the lift) and he would also notice Myungsoo smiling whenever that happened.

“May I help you?”

The lady behind the reception table is a tall, slim woman, with brown hair whose curls fall down in a cascade on her back. She's very pretty too, and has a nice voice.

“Yeah.” Sungjong says, not even letting Myungsoo the chance to do so. “You gave me and he the same bedroom even though we don't even know each other.”

The lady opens her mouth, in surprise, and quickly types something on the computer in front of her. The knit of her brows and the way she bites her lower lip makes Sungjong anxious. That isn't a good sign.

“I'm so sorry.” she says, in the end, and Sungjong resists the urge to exclaim 'I knew it'. “We can't change the organization, the hotel is already full for tonight so we don't have free rooms. I'm so sorry, I'll try to contact the manager.”

Sungjong knows just by reading her expression that it's going to be futile.

“So,” Myungsoo says, bouncing on his toes. “Do you prefer the right or the left side of the bed?”

 

 

*****

 

 

“Why are you packing your stuff?” Myungsoo asks, sitting on a chair and folding his legs.

“I'm going to look for another hotel.” Sungjong replies.

“Oh, c'mon, really? Just spend the night here. I won't bite you.”

Sungjong snorts.

“You'd wish.”

“How about we drink a bit? Since they fucked up this, at least they should let us attack the mini bar for free. And so you stop stressing out so much.”

Sungjong stops dead on his tracks, tilting his head.

“Actually.” he says, turning around to look at the blonde. “That sounds like a nice plan.”

Myungsoo smiles widely and it's almost blinding. He's so gorgeous.

 

Sungjong has never seen so many drinks together before. They take out everything and place the bottles on the bed, between their bodies.

“Which one should we start with?”

“I'd go for tequila.” Sungjong shrugs. “It tastes nice, so that way we can let the bitter ones for later.”

Myungsoo agrees and opens the first bottle of tequila, taking a large sip.

“God.” he says after, shaking his head as the liquid burns down his throat. Something inside his stomach twitches as he watches Sungjong doing the same, those pretty, shiny lips surrounding the bottle and wow, why is his mind going down those ( ~~naughty~~ ) roads.

“We should play something.” Sungjong says, after he's taken the third sip. “Dares.”

Myungsoo thinks he's going to regret it the moment he agrees.

Sungjong, on the other hand, smiles and gets up after grabbing one bottle, motioning for Myungsoo to follow him into the hall.

It's quiet, everyone is probably inside their rooms taking a bath or relaxing on the terrace. That's what rich people do anyways.

Somewhere along the night, they find out Myungsoo works as a photographer and Sungjong is a model, and Sungjong thinks that might be fate. Or maybe is the alcohol running through his veins the one who thinks that, he's not sure.

“I'm not doing this!” Myungsoo shouts, hiding himself behind the room's door.

“Yes, you are! Go out!” Sungjong grins, holding his hand and pulling him out.

Myungsoo is only wearing a bathrobe, barefoot and naked under the fabric. He has to run down the hall.

But he does, and there's an old lady who calls them out, something that sounds like impertinent kids, and they both laugh, Myungsoo running back towards their room and hiding inside in embarrassment.

“Fuck, I can't open up this bottle.” Sungjong states, tightening his fingers around the cap of the bottle but it wouldn't move.

“Let me try.”

Myungsoo tries, but it doesn't work, and Sungjong holds the rest of the bottle and pulls. A few seconds after, the bottle opens with a loud _plop_ , but gravity plays its trick and they fall backwards, the liquid spilling over the bed, wetting the sheets.

Sungjong walks to the bathroom to grab a towel, and finds Myungsoo with a lighter on his hands.

“Holy shit, where did you get that from??” he asks, his voice too high-pitched even to his own ears, and he makes a face.

“It was inside the top desk drawer.” Myungsoo shrugs, but then he trips over his feet and sets the sheets on fire.

“JESUS CHRIST!!” Sungjong exclaims, horrified, and quickly goes back to the bathroom to bring some water in those crystal glasses they put for you to insert your toothbrush, while Myungsoo tries to put out the fire with the towel.

Since it was a small flame, it's quickly dissipated.

Sungjong sighs heavily, and it feels as if he has lost 10 years of life.

Lying on the bed, they drink two more bottles (one of vodka and other of jack daniel's), and then Myungsoo somehow is on top of his body and tickling him.

“Stop!” he yells, tears gathering on the corner of his eyes as he can't control his laughter, squirming under the other's body.

He pushes Myungsoo maybe a bit too far, and he tries to grab the boy before he falls onto the floor, which ends up in them both on the cold surface, knocking out the nightstand next to them on the way and unplugging the phone, which falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Sungjong closes one eye, pulling a face while he hopes the phone isn't broken.

He looks down and sees Myungsoo laughing nonstop beneath him, eyes closed and mouth opened, showing that cute dimple on his cheek.

Sungjong laughs along, and watches the mess they've created around them, but he doesn't give a shit. He knows he won't remember much the next morning, but the hotel staff is certainly going to get a nice surprise.

When Myungsoo shuts up, he looks straight at him in the eye, and Sungjong feels his heart skipping a beat again. They are so close, he could lean down and kiss him if he wanted to.

“I have another dare.” he says, instead, hoping his plan would work out.

“What is it?” Myungsoo asks, half-scared, half-excited about the possible reply.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Myungsoo looks at him again, mind clouded and pupils dilated due to the huge amount of alcohol inside his system, but he smiles and cups his cheeks before bringing their lips together.

“Ugh.” Sungjong says after he breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together so their noses are touching. “The turn of the events is pretty unexpected.”

“Yeah.” Myungsoo nods. “But I cannot say I don't like it like this.”

Sungjong agrees before kissing him again.

 


End file.
